jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Mercenary NPC Reactions
During the course of Jagged Alliance 2, your mercenaries will encounter a wide variety of people around Arulco , local and otherwise, with an equally wide variety of personalities and manners of speaking. On occasion, one NPC will stand out above the others, usually someone who is genuinely charming, helpful or friendly, or someone who is remarkably abrasive, scummy, or ill-spoken. Your mercenaries will usually comment on these favorably and unfavorably, respectively. Follow the links to learn more about the respective NPCs. Positive *Fred Morris *Maria DaSilva Positive to some while Negative to other *Peter "Kingpin" Klaus Negative *Pablo Greco *Alex Perkolopolis *Calvin Barkmore *Walter Bazzon *General Theo Humphey Notes *Your mercs may not be able to agree on much, but they seem to be able to agree on this, as the positive/negative reactions are the same for every merc in the game. Quotes IMP male voice 1 *Positive: *Negative: "I dunno if I've ever met a bigger jackass." IMP male voice 2 *Positive: "You meet all kinds. Some of them turn out to be actually worth meeting." *Negative: "One of those mercs we could do much better without." IMP male voice 3 *Positive: *Negative: IMP female voice 1 *Positive: *Negative: IMP female voice 2 *Positive: *Negative: IMP female voice 3 *Positive: *Negative: Earl "Magic" Walker *Positive: "That was one of the few people I met down here that wasn't a snapperhead." *Negative: Kyle "Shadow" Simmons *Positive: "That's somebody I'd like to meet under different circumstances" *Negative: "Got no use for people like that" Steve "Grizzly" Bornell *Positive: *Negative: "That A-hole's startin' to get under my skin." John "Bull" Peters *Positive: *Negative: "I'm sick of that goddammed dumbass." Peter "Wolf" Sanderson *Positive: *Negative: "What a numbnuts." Cynthia "Fox" Guzzman *Positive: *Negative: "What a slimeball." Greg "Dynamo" Duncan *Positive: *Negative: "Dunghead." Breeham "Shank" Druz *Positive: *Negative: "Dipshit." Kevin "Maddog" Cameron *Positive: *Negative: "Shut up, or I'll peel your eye-lid back." Hamous *Positive: *Negative: "Me no like dis people." Miguel Cordona *Positive: *Negative: "Person like this would not work one day for me." Carlos Dasouza *Positive: *Negative: "Why must people like this be with us?" Ira Smythe *Positive: *Negative: "Some people just haven't got a clue." Dimitri Guzzo *Positive: "I like that person." *Negative: "Stupid, stupid, stupid." Helmut "Grunty" Grunther *Positive: *Negative: "That lummox is not even fit to polish my brass." Devin Connell * Positive: * Negative: "There be no water under that bridge." Dr. Vincent Beaumont * Positive: * Negative: "I've seen afterbirth with more class." Jean Pierre "Malice" Viau * Positive : * Negative : "Christ d'imbécile." Charlene "Raven" Higgens * Positive : * Negative : "That wiseass's breath could peel paint." Norma "Meltdown" Jessop * Positive: * Negative : "What a pablum-puking buttwipe." Ron "Raider" Higgens * Positive : * Negative : "That pig's got the brains of a soapdish." Louisa "Buzz" Garneau * Positive : * Negative : "What do you expect from one of them." Manuel * Positive : * Negative : "A rotten banana." Fidel Dahan * Positive : * Negative : "Dere be peoples who need bullet in head." Edgar "Nails" Smorth * Positive : * Negative : " What a doorknob." Marty "Kaboom" Moffat * Positive : * Negative : " Mom warned me about people like you!" Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Unique Dialogue